Down the well we go!
by ravenwriter101
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Kagomes friends accidentally found themselves into the feudal era? how is Kagome gonna explain this one? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so this is my first fanfic,hope you guys enjoy and review!**

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters sadly**

**Lol, anyways on with the show! ^^**

%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%

Prologue:

An unexpected arrival

Halfway through lunch, Yuka, Ayumi Eri and Hojo were enjoying their homemade lunches when Ayumi suddenly piped up " Hey I wonder how Kagome has been feeling lately, shes been missing so many days of school we see very little of her and have never gotten the chance to go and visit her. We should all go after school to their shrine and see how she is doing." "sounds good to me" said Yuka. " yeah same here" replied Eri. " Count me in as well! " said Hojo happily. " Great so its been decided, we will meet at Kagomes house at 5 in front of the shrines steps." " agreed!" they all replied in unison. However little did they know wht big surprised lied awake for them.

%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%

Chapter 1:

Curiosity killed the cat

Ayumi was the first to arrive having been thoughtful enough to bring some flowers for Kagmone and a " Get Well" card she bought at a nearby store. A little while later ERi, Yuka and Hojo came into view and they all started up their way to kagomes shrine. They were just a little ways from the house when Yuka had stopped and stared into Kagomes shed. " What's the matter Yuka?' Eri asked. " I think… I just saw something go into the shed…" " We cant worry about that now, lets go visit Kagome and not go snooping around in her stuff" replied Hojo a little impatient. " sheesh " thought Eri, rolling her eyes " he really does want to make a good impression on Kagome, trying to earn some good points with Kagome" " We can tell Kagome about it later" Ayumi said But she seemed to be talking to air due to the fact that Eri and Yuka went inside in order to investigate the animal Yuka saw go through the crack in the shed. " ugh! Com on Hojo lets get this over with" Ayumi complained, grabbing Hojo by the arm and dragging him in despite his protests. The shed seemed pretty organized and not as dusty as one would think a shed should be. " Weird, almost like they frequently go in and out of here" Ayumi noted. However she was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw Yuka and Eri peering over the old well. " Hey you guys be careful the well doesn't seem to be very sturdy" Ayumi chastised her two best friends. " Its ok," Eri said " Yeah don't worry we are being careful" Yuka said paying no heed to Ayumi warning. With a roll of her eyes Ayumi continued on her search for the so called animal yuka saw come in. " So what did this animal look like? A dog,, cat, mouse ?" asked Ayumi. " Im not so sure myself," Yuka replied. " all I saw was a shadow come in quickly." " o well that helps"thought Ayumi. " haven't you ever thought that it could have been a trick of the mind? " said Hojo. He was leaning against the entrance of the shed lazily, waiting for the girls to realize that there was nothing there and that it was all a waste of time. " Come on, we should really go see kagome" Hojo complained to the girls. " Fine" replied Yuka and Eri with a sigh. " Thank you " thought Ayumi. But before they could get out of the shed Ayumi heard Eri gasp and saw her looking down the well, slowly leaning in little by little. Sighing Ayumi came next to her friend to see what was up. " Hey I think I see something bright at the bottom of this well" said Eri. " odd " thought Eri " it wasn't there before " . " Let me see " said Yuka leaning in also for a close inspection. " Come on guys, not again! " complained Hojo for the upteeinth time. Going into the shed Ayumi and Hojo went to see what the big deal was about but hadn't realized how far they were leaning in the well and suddenly felt a falling sensation. Ayumi , eri, Yuka and Hojo all screamed in surprise as the thought of having a broken nose and bones of the aftermath of their headfirst fall. " Oh no!" thought Yuka. Suddenly there was a flash of blue light and they all landed at the bottom of the well with a loud thud. They all looked at one another checking to make sure they were all ok. Then suddenly Eri gapsed, Yuka Aymi and Hojo looked up to where she was looking at and instead of finding a roof over their heads they saw…clouds?

%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%

**Hehehehe well ill leave it at a cliffhanger … for now**

**XD**

**I promise to upload as soon as I can**

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you guys think**

**(Go easy on me its my first fanfic) ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here's chapter two, srry for the long wait.**

**Schools been a pain XP. Well hope you enjoy ^^**

|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|

Chapter 2:

Pieces coming together

Ayumi rubbed her eyes, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. " I must have hit my head during the fall, yeah.. That's why I'm seeing the sky inside kagomes shed..yeah that must be it." Ayumi thought feverishly. Why else would she be seeing something so illogical.

She turned around to her friends to see whether or not she wasn't the only one seeing things. From their reaction she saw her own surprised reflected on her friends. " what is going on? What does this mean? This is soo weird." ayumi thought. She slowly stood up and told her friends " We have to get out of this well, let's all get on one anthers back and try to help one of us get to the top then that person can help the rest of us up" they all nodded In agreement, too surprised to say anything.

Hojo was the one to get on all fours and then came Yuka and then Eri in the makeshift ladder they made and then Ayumi. Once Ayumi got out she noticed that she was standing in the middle of a large forest, with trees surrounding her. If she wasn't soo surprised she would have liked to admire the scenery a but longer. She hurriedly helped the rest of her friends get out and they looked stunned as they took in the surroundings. " where are we? " Eri said asking the questions that was on everbodys mind. " I'm not sure Eri" Yuka said. " we were just in Kagomes shed a while ago, where did the shed go? And her shrine? " Ayumi asked her shocked friends. They all just stared in their beautiful surrounding until Hojo said " I think maybe we should start walking a bit, we might be able to find some answers. " They all nodded in agreement and started to walk towards the forest, when suddenly they heard a low growl and something came out into the clearing. It appeared to be some kind of bear demon with long claws and razor sharp teeth. It's fur was muddy brown, and had blood red eyes, looking at the four scared high schoolers hungrily. They all screamed and started to run when the demon began to chase them towards Kaedes village. " what is that thing ! Hojo thought. " it looks like a monster from a horror movie, just what the Heck is going on! "

As soon as they reached the village they heard people running outside with their bows and arose and swords, yelling angrily at the demon and trying to kill it before it attacked anyone from the village. Barely paying any attention to the four mysteriously dressed teens. They managed to run to a safe spot in the village trying to attract as little attention as possible while the villagers fought the demon. " why are these people dressed do oddly? " Eri asked her friends. " maybe they are cosplaying and that monster thing is just a costume?" said Yuka hopefully.

" I'm not so sure Yuka " Ayumi said "they all look pretty focused and look like their lives are truly on the line and I don't see any cameras or microphones that would signify that we ran into a movie shoot or something. Ughhh this is soo confusing, just what is going on? None of this makes any sense! " " we can ask them what's happening once they finish.. Umm killing e monster thing " said Hojo.

They had turned their attention back to the ongoing fight. Two villagers had fallen dead and the remaining were doing their best in order to kill the bear demon. A quick slice of the head with one of the villagers sword did the trick and the demon was no more. The villagers quickly disposed of their fallen comrades and took care of the demon body. Then on of the villagers took notice of the group of teens and asked " where are you all from? You don't look like youkai to me? Just who exactly are you? "

Ayumi was the brave one that replied to the man " My name is Ayumi and these are my friends, Yuka, Eri and Hojo. We seem to have come across this place by chance when we were running from this monster thing and came here. We are trying to find our way back home." the man looked at the four and said " come with me, I shall take you to our priestess Kaede, she might be able to help you out" " thank you " replied Ayumi.

They followed the man to a hut that was on the outer reaches of the village and told the four to wait while he told kaede what was going on. While the four were waiting outside the hut Eri said " did you guys notice how weird the houses are? They look like they did in my history textbook on Feudal Japan. " " your right Eri they are strange. " said Hojo. " and did I hear right and he said priestess kaede? Ive never knew there were still, priestess around"

Then suddenly the man came out of the hut and told them that it was ok to come in. The four entered the hut and took in their first look at the priestess named Kaede. " hello" the four said to Kaede politely. " hello youngsters, yahiro tell me that you require some assistance in getting home, where are ye from exactly ye garments sure are strange but oddly familiar." Kaede thought , " where had she seen these before ... Wait.. They couldn't possible be from miss kagomes time too...maybe" she thought. " well we are from-" - SLAM! There suddenly came a sound from outside the hut and an all too familiar voice saying " SIT! INUYASHA! HOW CAN YOU BE SO INSENSITIVE! UGH YOU MAKE ME SO ANGRY SOMETIMES!SIT,!" the four friends didn't expect to see the person who came into the hut next. " hi Kaede we are back from our- " kagome stopped dead in her tracks, she couldn't believe who she saw sitting in Kaedes hut of all places. Her high school friends were sitting in kaedes hut... Her friends stared at her like she was some kind of ghost. Before anyone could react inuyasha barged into the hut saying " hey wench, come back here and explain why the heck you sat me for!" Kagome was snapped out of her shock and yelled out " SIT! " -SLAM- the four friends winced at the sound of inuyashas head hit onto the floor of kaedes hut.

" K-kagome, I-iss that you? " Ayumi managed to say. Still shocked at what she just witnessed to. Her friends looked at kagome waiting for an answer and explanation, kagome sighed and said " yeah it's me, hi Ayumi, Yuka, Eri, and Hojo" she said with a small smile. " what are you guys doing here? " kagome said . " we could ask you the same thing. " said Yuka. " Kagome just what is going on here? What is this place? And how do we get back home?" said Eri. " ummm, wow I got a lot of explaining to do." kagome said sheepishly.

|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|%|

**Well what did u guys think? **

**Plz review and let me know what you all think**

**I'll upload the next chapter asap**

**Till next time! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the very late update! **

**I'm currently having computer problems :/**

**Well anyway hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! ^^**

**I tried to make it long in order to make up for the late updates**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha**

**!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!**

Chapter 3:

From the beginning

" _Great, now where do I start…"_ Kagome thought, biting her nail. Her friends where

all staring at her waiting impatiently to tell them" Got You!, you guys are all delusional and are going to wake up anytime now and see that everything was all a

crazy dream!" _Yeah, right, _Kagome thought. " well, umm… first off you guys are in

feudal Japan. I guess you guys traveled through my Familys well and ended up

here?" Her friends all nodded in agreement, " and well, I see you guys all met kaede- ( kagome gestured to kaede, who nodded ) she is the priestess in this village. And

you all know Inuyasha – ( Kagome gestured to the hanyou leaning against the wall ,

now fully recovered from the Sit. Inuyasha just mearly grunted at the mention of his

name ) Kagome looked at her friends to see if they were getting all of this .

" umm.. kagome?" Yuka asked. " Do you know how we might be able to get back in

our time?" " well you could try the well and see if it will take you back, it has always

worked for me and that's how I have been traveling back and forth between the two

worlds." Kagome heard a gasp coming from all of her friends simultaneously. _Crap, I _

_let on a little too much_ kagome thought. " umm… kagome what do you mean by " it

has always worked for me"? Eri said" do you mean to tell me this is normal for you?

That you have been to this..this..time ( Eri didn't know what to call where they were)

"yeah..sorta.." Kagome said nervously" you see, remember all those days that I have

missed school and say that I have been sick with all these tyoes of illnesses?" her

friend nodded" well as you guys can see, I am perfectly fine. My parents have been

covering for me by saying I have all these types od diseases, so I can go to this time."

Kagome looked at her friends whos expressions were hurt that I have lied to them

all this time. " Why didn't you tell us Kagome?" Ayumi said " I wanted to, but would

you guys believed me if I told you?" " well I guess ur right," Hojo said. " I really am

sorry I had to lie to you guys all this time, but now that you know well I feel alot

better" Kagome said. " yeah I suppose, but why do you have to come here ?" yuka

said. " well you see I have to come here to collect shards of the sacred Jewel, you see

this Jewel holds magical powers , demons search for it in order to become stronger.

In the hands of a demon one shard can give it exceptional abilities. And well…umm..

I accidentaly broke it into a million pieces and the shards are scattered across the

world and its my job to find them all and put the Jewel back together. With the help

of Inuyasha and some other friends of mine" Kagome stopped and looked at her

friends to see if they were following all of this. " wow, Kagome I didn't know you had

such an important job to do" Eri said. " Yeah Kagome" Yuka said. " You are amazing

kagome!" hojo said, Ayumi nodded in agreement.

Kagome blushed at their compliments, Inuyasha snorted and said " Keh, I don't see

what so great about her, I mean it is all her fault we have to go searching around for

the jewel shards. AND IM the one who does all the hard work! All Kagome does is

get captured most of the time and in the end I have to go and save her!" "

Inuyasha..." kagome warned, causing Inuyasha to flinch. Knowing what was about

to come next "SIT!" SLAM!, into the ground inuyasha went, causing an imprint of

himself into the ground. Kaede gave sigh, " ye should be careful about ye words

inuyasha" Kagome friends tried to process what had happened. _All kagome had said _

_was sit, why did inuyasha go to the ground like that?. _" ummm… what just happened?"

Ayumi said confused. " ummm… well Inuyasha has these beads around his neck,

called segregation beads that I had given him when I first met him. They are meant

to keep him in check, and they only work when I say "Sit" " explained Kagome

hoping that what she said made sense to her friends. " how come it only works when

you say it kagome?" Hojo asked.

" I really don't know…" kagome said in deep thought. " well anyway putting this

aside, why don't we try out the bone eaters well and see if it works?" Kagome

suggested. Her friends nodded enthusiastically hoping they could get away from this

strange new place and be safely home. They all walked up to the well, first Hojo fell

in then Yuka followed by Eri and then Ayumi, however nothing had happened and

all that ended up was them having fallen on one another. " owwww" Yuka replied

rubbing her head. " I don't think it worked Kagome" Hojo groaned. " Inuyasha

started to laugh, but was quickly caught off by a glare from Kagome. hmmmm…"

Kagome said returning to the problem at hand." maybe we can find another way for

you guys to go back to our world. Lets ask Kaede, if any one knows it her." They all

started to get out of the well, one by one and finaly Hojo was the only one left but

had a little bit of trouble getting out. " ahhhh!," Hojo yelled falling on his but for what

seemed like the 5th time already. " Inuyasha stop laughing and go help him!" Kagome

yelled at Inuyasha. " Keh, why should I? Its not my fault hes a weakling" " No, but

you should still give him a hand." Kagome replied back. " keh, fine!" Inuyasha

replied. She heard him grumbling about "always being so nice "and "why should he

do what she says", while he helped Hojo up.

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!**OK this is the end of chapter 3 **

**Im not sure when ill be able to upload chapter 4**

**Hopefully soon ( hope I get my internet problem fixed :/ )**

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**OMG im sooo sorry for that long hiatus on this story, but you now life happened. Anyways, im gonna try to update more often and I just want to give a BIG thanks to those who favorite and followed this story! Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!

chapter 4:

The start of a new journey

As soon as Inuyasha helped Hojo out of the well, the group made their way towards Kaedes hut once again in hopes of finding out another way for Kagome's friends to travel back to their own time. As they entered the hut Kaede asked Kagome " Did the well not work for ye?" " Sadly no," Kagome replied " we were wondering, Kaede if you know another way for my friends to travel back home?"

" Well perhaps there is another way for ye to get back, " Kaede replied. Kagomes friends all looked at each other with relief, finally knowing that they can get away from this strange new place they found themselves in and get back to their normal lives and pretend that none of this every happened.

" So. Kaede where-" Kagome began to ask the priestess but was suddenly interrupted by a very annoyed hanyou. That was quietly grumbling just a short while ago, leaning on the doorway after they came back from the well. " NOW WAIT just a minute, have you forgotten OUR mission Kagome!?" Inuyasha glared at Kagome now standing and facing the just as annoyed priestess. Kagome rolled her eyes _,' here we go _' thought Kagome, already anticipating the argument that she felt was coming.

" How can I forget Inuyasha! It appears it is your job to remind me of the mission every little chance you get!"

" I only do that because you and your 'kindness' seem to keep on interfering with completing the mission we should have finished a Long time ago! "

" Don't you dare blame my kindness for being the sole reason we haven't been able to finish the mission? Your stubbornness and major ego hasn't helped at all either! Always wasting time in your stupid and pointless fights that only end up with you bandaged and hurt!"

"They are NOT pointless! What would you know about reputation anyway-"

" ENOUGH!" Kaede bellowed

Kaede's sudden outburst quickly quieted the arguing couple.

No that Kagome took a look around her she quickly noticed that her little argument was witnessed by her friends. Each staring wide eyed at the couple. Kagome couldn't help but blush slightly at their reaction. _Great, just perfect_ Kagome thought _this is even more embarrassing than I thought. At least with Sango, Miroku and Shippo they are used to it. Speaking of which… _

" umm Kaede where is Sango, Miroku and shippo? I haven't seen them ever since we came back." Kagome asked the priestess, who was currently glaring at Inuyasha who equally glared back with intense yellow eyes.

However Kagomes question seemed to snap the hanyo out of the glaring contest he seemed to be having with Kaede and a confused expression quickly took over his features.

" Yeah Kaede where did they go? Did something happen while we were away?" Inuyasha asked

" Well something of the sort. While ye were away there seemed to be some trouble over at the neighboring village and they went to investigate and get rid of the problem." Kaede replied suddenly looking worried. " they have been gone for longer than they usually do. I Hope nothing has happened."

"Of course they are all right, they can take care of themselves." Inuyasha replied

Kagome nodded hoping that what Inuyasha said was true, turning around to look at the confused expressions on her friends faces _sheesh this seems like it is going to be their permanent facial expression if this keeps up any longer_ kagome thought. She was interrupted from her thoughts when Ayumi suddenly asked, " Who are Sango and Miroku?" she, along with Eri, Hojo and Yuka were looking at Kagome expectantly.

"well they journey with us and help us find the sacred jewel shards as well, they each hold a grudge against Naraku, and wish to get revenge for what has been done to each of them. Maybe you will get the chance to meet them if we run into them on our way to get you guys home to our time. I'm sure you will like them." Kagome finished with a smile at her friends.

They each had payed close attention to Kagomes descriptions of her friends. _They sound okay_ they each thought, however before they got the chance to dwell on the idea any longer Kagome began to address Kaede once more. " So anyway, Kaede where is this place that can help get my friends back home?" " Well, I have heard of a cave somewhere deep within a mountain pass where, a waterfall can be seen falling in between the mountain. The mountain is said to have been a place of spiritual haven for priestesses, there they could find peace and solitude. It is said to have been so pure that it contained high amounts of magical properties. Perhaps if ye were to travel to that mountain and pass through the mountain it will recognize you as those not of this time and take ye back home."

Everyone was found deep in thought by the end of Kaede's short speech; Kagome seemed to be amazed by the description of the mountain, Inuyasha seemed very bored and was vaguely wondering if there could be any jewel shards at the mountain or maybe they might find some along the way, and the four new addition to the group seemed to be understandably lost.

" So where is this spiritual cave?" Kagome asked hardly being able to keep the excitement from her voice, she just couldn't help stop thinking of the idea of going somewhere where she could feel her spiritual energy at its highest. "well, it is said to be north from here, from there I'm afraid only you, Kagome will be able to locate the caves exact location." Kaede replied smoothly. Kagome looked confused by Kaede's statement and was about to ask for an explanation when Ayumi beat her to it by asking. " What do you mean Kagome will know where to go? Has she gone there before?"

To this Kaede replied " Kagome will be the only one who will be able to find the cave because of her vast amount of spiritual energy, she will unconsciously be trying to connect to the cave itself. Almost calling her to it. That's why most of the time people who find the cave are mostly high priestesses." " But Kagome doesn't have spiritual powers… do you Kagome?" Eri asked looking at Kagome. Kagome was tomato red, her hands were fidgeting in front of her and she was staring at the ground with great interest. " well,…umm, sorta…I suppose" came her stuttering reply. Everyone except Inuyasha was staring at Kagome with awe. The silence was interrupted by Inuyasha suddenly running outside the hut.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is dedicated to ' Kouga's older woman' for the great reviews that give me the push to keep updating :D thanks!**

**And to all those who have favorite and alerted and reviewed for this story ! **

**Now on with chapter 5 !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#! #!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!**

Inuyasha's sudden departure did not go unnoticed to say the least, Kagome was the first to recover and leave rushing after Inuyasha having been accustomed to running for dear life at any given moment. Her friends blinked once before following after their 'not so ordinary as they thought she was' friend. As soon as they reached outside, the sight that met them was weird to say the least. Inuyasha was staring at the sky as if waiting for something; Kagome was right behind him looking at her surroundings as if at any given moment she was going to be attacked. She had taken out her bow and arrows and looked ready to fire at anything that wasn't human. Her eyes quickly looking around her, searching for the reason for Inuyasha sudden defensive behavior. Her friends had just stood outside the door watching the pair.

They all took in the different stance and attitude Kagome seemed to be giving off, the appearance of formidable foe. The tension in the group seemed to become tangible, they were all waiting for something, anything that meant that something was wrong. Then suddenly they heard a small growl come from Inuyasha and everyone saw in amassment when he took out his katana from its sheath at his side. The group watched in awe as they saw a sword in a shape of a fang suddenly comes out of that small rusty old sheath. The blade that came out of that sheath was the complete opposite of what it seemed to have come out of. This action seemed to have Kagome more on edge and whispered loud enough for Inuyasha and the group to hear her. " Inuyasha, what's wrong? Is it Naraku?" she asked with a slight tinge of worry in her voice. " I'm not sure, I smell his miasma but I also smell demon blood mixed with human blood… its strange if it was Naraku I would have smelled half demon blood…" came Inuyasha's reply. He instinctively moved a bit closer to Kagome in order to help protect her better from whatever was coming.

Then suddenly a new scent came into play, this time it was a more familiar one. " I don't like this, I'm starting to smell Shippo, Sango and Miroku into the mix… either one of them is Naraku or they have been attacked with his miasma." Inuyasha informed a now pale Kagome. " Where are they? We have to get to them before its too late. Are they badly injured?" Kagome began to ramble. Inuyasha placed a calm slender clawed hand on her shoulder, hopeing to calm her down." Kagome this is not the time for your ramblings we have to focus. We first have to make sure they are all right and help heal their wounds. Then we can ask the questions-" he was interrupted by a small yell from Ayumi who was now pointing at the sky above her with a look of pure terror on her face, her friends mirroring her expression for what they saw quickly coming towards them. Kagome and Inuyasha looked towards the sky and quickly understood. What they saw was not something easily forgotten. What might have looked like a blob of yellow with red if you had very good eyesight, making a fast decent towards the ground, and on that blob you could make out two bodies on it and a small little brown thing in the middle. Inuyasha quickly picked up Kagome and jumped out of harms way just as the 'blob' hit the ground hard. The crash brought up a small dust storm making everyone cough a little bit. They were unable to see anything for a bit, however as soon as the dust settled Kagome quickly moved into action, with a small gasp she quickly went into healer mode. She began to take healing supplies out of her back pack such as bandages and ointment. She tried to arouse the three well four if counting Kilala. The four friends just stood there stunned, too surprised to do much, they were unaccustomed to this much excitement in one day after all. So trying to stay out of Kagome, Inuyasha and Kaedes way as best they could, they stood a little a ways in a corner.

Watching the three of them moving quickly and efficiently; Kaede getting water, kagome trying to find as many injuries as she could and Inuyasha trying to rouse their fallen comrades. " Come on Miroku, wake up. Your safe now, I just need to heal your wounds and you will be as good as new." Kagome pleaded to the unconscious monk, however her words seemed to rouse the Monk and slowly he began to blink into consciousness. " Ughh.. was goin' on? Where am i? Lady kagome is that you?" Came the Monks groggy reply. Kagome smiled and said " yeah you crash landed at kaedes village with Sango and Shippo although that's all I can offer, I'm afraid you are going to have to fill in the spaces. I wont press for answers now because of your injuries but know that im going to need answers soon." Kagome demanded sternly but kindly being mindful of his injuries. "As soon as Im better ill be glad to answer any questions you have lady Kagome." Replied the monk however his hand was slowly creeping towards Kagome's bottom but was quickly slapped away by an enraged Hojo.

He looked red with either embarrassment or rage , she wasn't sure but he sure was bold. However the rest couldn't be said about his voice for it slightly cracked when he said " w-what do you think your doing sir?!" demanded Hojo, glaring at the slightly guilty yet confused monk on the floor. " And who pray tell are you? I don't believe I have met you before. Where are you from? You wear the same strange clothing as Lady Kagome.. Don't tell me…" Miroku's face of realization slowly took over his features as he put the pieces together. Hojo on the other hand was still red in the face but was now a slight blush upon his features and looked like he was just remembering his manners and said " My Name is Hojo and I do in fact come from Kagomes timeline, we happened to come across this strange time line from the well in Kagomes well at her shrine." Hojo quickly summarized. Miroku had a thoughtful look upon his features then asked " you said 'we' correct? Is someone else here with you ?" Miroku asked curiously. " well yeah, " Hojo gestured towards his three friends behind him both looking slightly flustered at being mentioned. " This is Eri, Ayumi and Yuka. We are all friends of lady Kagome from school." Miroku looked like Christmas had come a year early and with the amassment of a man _not _injured_, _ran up to the three girls and came all close up and into their personal space. He grabbed Ayumi hand and in both hands and said in his most alluring voice " would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Ayumi began to blush crimson and Eri and Yuka just looked at Miroku as if he had sprouted a second head. Before she could respond however Kagome had quickly come to the rescue and with a quick grab at his arm and like magic Miroku remembered that he was supposed to be gravely injured and gave a yelp of surpise and pain. " Now Monk, lets not get carried away shall we? Especially not with you all bandaged and hurt. We wouldn't want to be sporting a new bruise to add to the many you received already now do we?" Kagome asked sweetly all the while pulling on a protesting Monk away from her friends.

Inuyasha all the while listening to Kagome lecturing the monk on disrespecting women every chance he got. He smiled at the thought but quickly turned sober once he saw shippo and Sango waking up as well. " Ughh….. my head…what happened ? Inuyasha is that you?" Shippo asked also blinking from the brightness of the sun. " Yeah, its me brat. Who else?" came Inuyasha teasing reply. " Shippo! Your ok!" Kagome made her way quickly towards shippo and gave him a huge hug. " Kagome! Your back from the well!" Shippo exclaimed. " oh, shippo im so glad your ok! Your not hurt are you?" Kagome gave shippo a quick once over only to find that he just suffered from a small bump on the head.

They were interrupted from a sudden moaning coming from their left. " ughh my head, where are we ? did we make it?" came a feminine voice. " Sango Your OK! I was so worried!" Kagome rushed towards her friend and she checked up on her injuries. She also had a slight bruise on her and a long cut on her arm, which Kagome quickly bandaged up. However what she sensed next made her stomach churn. " Umm.. Sango im afraid you have some sort of miasma that infected your injured arm. Im going to need to purify it before it gets any worse. Lets get you inside." Kagome helped her injured friend from the ground, at the same time Inuyasha was helping out a dazed Miroku into the hut. " umm Kagome who are these guys? They smell different.."

Kagome turned around and saw Shippo on Eri's feet and smelling her like she was a delicious treat. Eri looked like she was between looking terrified at the child with a tail or going 'awww' at the cute adorable fox demon kid. At the question Sango looked up and was now sporting a confused expression on her face as well. " Don't worry ill explain what happened as soon as we get you guys all healed up." At this her friends looked sort of embarrassed and looked at the ground. Shippo and Sango nodded and went inside the hut. Kaede had already moved things around in her hut and was prepared with bandages and water and some blankets. Inuyasha was inside as well helping Miroku sit on the floor with his back leaning on the wall. They all managed to fit in once again the small hut, and once settled Kagome immediately began to work on Sango's arm and began to purify the miasma from the cut. The usual pink glow came from Kagomes hand a sense of peace filled the hut.

Her friends looked at Kagome with new eyes, seeing her like a priestess like those in their history books. " wow Kagome, you really are amazing" Ayumi murmered her eyes entranced at the now healing cut on the Demon Slayers arm. Sango smiled at the blush Kagome now had on her cheeks. " Yeah Kagome, how are you doing that?" eri asked, "well,- umm..i don't really know how to explain it…exactly… it just sorta comes naturally.. like an instinct." Kagome replied still focusing on her friends cut. Checking and double checking to make sure all the miasma was gone. "Wow Kagome, you really are special." Hojo commented, looking at Kagome and meeting her gaze. Kagome now was cherry red once again and replied " not, really…" Inuyasha, listening to all the comments Kagome was receiving, was happy for her and glad that she gets the credit she deserves. However all that shattered once he heard what that Hojo said. He didn't like the way he was looking at Kagome right now, and it was making him angry and strangely protective. However he quickly dismissed that thought for he was _not_ jealous, _no_ not all. He was standing close to Miroku checking his injuries however his '_not'_ jealousy was beginning to show and the first thing that Miroku heard was a small growl.

It sounded almost like a purr but then started to intensify just a bit more, not enough for Kagome to hear but enough to get Miroku's attention. " Inuyasha, hey Inuyasha, you have to calm down. Ok?" Inuyasha looked at the Monk and slowly began to breath in and breath out. " see, that's better." Miroku encouraged. On the outside he might have had a neutral expression however on the inside he was secretly laughing. Inuyasha really was an idiot, he should just tell her how he feels. But NOOO he has to be a proud half demon and can't be seen showing any emotion. Miroku inwardly shook his head and sighed. He was jarred from his inner thoughts by a cough from Kaede. They all turned to look at the wise priestess and once seeing she had all their attention she began to address Inuyasha. " I suggest that ye wait a bit before you head out on this new mission for I think it would be best to wait for Sango and Miroku to have time to heal their wounds, in order to help you in your new quest." Inuyasha nodded still trying to rid the image of the way Hojo was looking at Kagome. His ears picked up a small " thanks Kagome it feels much better now." From Sango. Kagome only smiled and said that it was no problem. Then Shippo asked the question that he and Sango had been waiting to be answered. " Sooo, who exactly are these guys?"…

!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!% !%!%!%!%!%!

**Soo.. what did you guys think? Hate ? Like? Let me know! Thanks again for reading :D**

**Im thinking Ill hopefully be able to update this story at least every Thursday.**

**Till next week!**

**:D**


End file.
